After The Fall We Rise Again
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Tony is busying him with his lab in repair and finding his father when a mysterious threat dawns him. Will he survive to find his long-gone father, or will he fail in the process? When we fall, we must rise again. Pepperony! Set after Tales Of Suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey tharr everyone! Just thought I'd write another story cuz im bored and home alone. So, here we go! Twahahaha [: **

**Prolouge~**

Tony sat on his bed, shirt off, plugged into his charger because his implant was low on battery. He rummaged through his cell for random things to occupy himself. He gave up on his phone entertaining himself as Pepper walked into his room. He didn't bother to acknowledge her presence, and proceeded to unplug his charger.

"Hey, you do know that we were going to meet Rhodey for lunch in like, not even an hour, right? You don't want to miss it like you did last time, Tony. Rhodey said that you needed this afternoon to relax, so you'd better come, you know that? And…" Pepper said, interrupted by Tony.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Tony said as he pulled a shirt from his closet and slipped it onto his bare chest. Part of Pepper was disappointed that she wasn't able to see his amazing body anymore. She shook the thought out of her head and followed Tony out the door and into the streets of New York City. The sun shone brightly on Tony's head, causing Pepper to stare at the way he looked so perfect in the sunlight. Part of her wanted him as more than a friend, and she couldn't stand it. She shook yet another thought away from her head and continued to think of her and Tony as just friends. _For now…._the little voice in Pepper's head whispered softly. She ignored the thought and the two walked into a café on 2nd street. They found Rhodey waving the two over to sit, and proceeded to the saved seats.

What no one knew, though, was that the three were being watched from a distance. There was a shadow that stood at the other end of the street, no features available for sight. No one could see the figure, as to it's being well-hidden. The figure revealed a mischievous smile and laughed a menacing laugh as it stalked its prey, waiting for the right moment to attack.

"_This, _should be fun."

**Wow, sorry. That was SHORT. Like, really, other chapters will be longer, I promise! Ahaha reviewwwww [:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyall! I made up a new word: Putentaat. I have no idea what it means, but it's not a real word anyways! ahahH! So anyways, new chapter time [X**

A young woman in her thirties stood crossing the streets of New York City with her 5 year old son. The little boy wore a red t-shirt and denim overall-shorts. He had brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She put him down on the street so he could walk on his own. The little boy ran exited to the sidewalk at the end of the street and stood waiting for his mother to join him. What the mother didn't see, however, was that there was a truck coming, and the light had just turned green. The little boy noticed the truck, but it was a little too late.

"MOMMY! NO!" The boy screamed. Then the mother was hit by the truck. All traffic was stopped, and a crowd gathered around the woman. The boy's cries could be heard, gradually growing faint until his weeping could not be heard.

Tony shot up immediately sitting up in his bed. He was still in his jeans, but had taken his shirt off. His metallic heart was beating furiously in his chest as he awoke scared stiff by his dream. He was breathing heavily but did not dare to speak. He was one second more of that dream away from getting tears in his eyes. He tried to sleep again, but couldn't. Having that dream brought the grief and sorrow of seeing his mother getting rammed by a truck. He remembered seeing the blood pouring out of her body.

_**Sad flashback time! **_

_The little boy stood where he had seen his mother get murdered by a big scary truck, tears forming in his eyes. If only she hadn't put him down, she would've made it in time…..she would have never died. He ran over to the crowd of people surrounding his mother and easily pushed his way through. There he saw his mother, blood covering most of her body. His eyes widened and the people in the crowd started to realize that this little boy was the poor woman's son, and felt sorry for the poor young boy, seeing his mother like this at such a young age. The ambulance came to the scene and lifted the woman onto a stretcher and pulled a white tarp over her cold, dead body. The boy pulled on the paramedic's pant leg. The paramedic looked down._

"_Is my mommy going to be okay?" The boy asked, crying. The paramedic knelt down and placed his hand on the little boy's shoulder._

"_I'm afraid not, little boy. I'm so very sorry." The paramedic said, not really wanting to say such a grieving statement to such a young boy. The paramedic stepped into the ambulance and closed the doors. The little boy watched the ambulance slowly disappear down the street. Once it was gone, the boy ran to his father's work to tell him the news of what had just happened. _

_***sniffle* flashback end ]:**_

Tony opened his eyes and looked at the time. _6:42. _He got out of bed and got dressed for school. He met Rhodey in the kitchen and the two proceeded to school together. Tony was unusually gloomy today, and Rhodey started to notice. Soon Pepper came along and noticed as well.

"Tony, man, what's wrong?" Rhodey asked his grieving friend.

"Well, I had a dream last night…" Tony started, but waited to finish.

"About what?" Pepper asked.

"About how my mom died." Tony finished, barely being able to say the words. His two friends then realized the seriousness of Tony's situation.

"Tony, I'm so sorry." Rhodey said in a reassuring voice that said 'everything is going to be okay'.

"No, don't be. It's not your fault, and that was a long time ago. I've already learned to let go, the dream just shocked me a little." Tony said. The three then proceeded into school and started their day. Tony eventually forgot his morning grief and continued to repair and fix his lab to the best of his ability, which we all know, is a pretty big ability.

**Wwelllllll, that was interesting…..and sad! Yah, pretty sad. That's why I sniffled at the end of the flashbackkk! Hahahah [: well anyways, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yolaaaaa [: soooo ik this chapter is gonna be as awesome as the last one cuz im an awesome writer! Hahahaha [: ik yallz love meeee [:**

Tony was sitting on the roof of the school, with Pepper, for his free period. They were talking the usual; Pepper babbles on and on about something and Tony listens, with the eventual interruption to get his word in. What Tony _still _didn't know was that the black figure was watching him again. Tony sat with his back facing the figure, but Pepper could stare right at it if she had noticed it, which she has. She saw a shadow…..the shape of a human…..was someone watching them?

"Uhhh, Tony? I think there's someone watching us." Pepper said, nervously.

"What? What do you mean? Where?" Tony asked, confused.

"In back of you. I don't think we should draw attention to it though, Tony. It could hurt you, Tony! Let's just leave." Pepper said, scared.

"Pepper, it's okay. Come on, if you're too worried then we can go somewhere else." Tony said, reassuring her once more that everything was going to be okay.

"Thanks, Tony, it's just that I have a really uneasy feeling about that shadow. I saw it's red, angry eyes!" Pepper said as the two walked back into the school building. They came to the empty gym and sat in the bleachers.

"Is this any better?" Tony asked, grabbing his own seat.

"Yes, it is. Seriously Tony, I could have just saved both our lives without even knowing it. Well, obviously now I could be right, and now I do know, so I'd be wrong if I said 'without even knowing it' and all, so…" Pepper started to speak, but was interrupted by Tony.

"Why do you always talk so much?" Tony asked, but in a nice way.

"Why? Is it annoying or something?" Pepper asked.

"No, no. I've just never known someone who could talk as much as you." Tony responded smiling. Pepper admired the way that once again, Tony was sitting in the light-the light from the sun pouring in from the gigantic gym windows-and smiling his golden smile. He looked so perfect….

"Well, I guess it's because….no, never mind….it's dumb…" Pepper said, looking down.

"Nothing you say is dumb to me, Pepper, you know you can tell me." Tony reassured, his smile fading to worry.

"Really, you mean it?" Pepper asked, gaining a smile, causing Tony to nod and smile.

"Well, okay. It's because I get a little nervous around you, because you're all…..uhhh…..you, and you're sort of a celebrity, and you're already part of such big business and stuff, and then it makes it worse when you're standing in the light like you are now, because you seem so….so….._perfect….._" Pepper said, blushing.

"You think I'm perfect?" Tony asked, blushing a little as well.

"Ummm……sort of….maybe……" Pepper said shyly, looking down.

"Oh, well, umm, thanks, I guess….uhh…well, you shouldn't be nervous about that. I'm still your friend." Tony said, changing the subject.

"See, Tony? See? I'm right, you're perfect, because you always make sure to be a good friend, you're my—umm, I mean, a hero, you're smart _and you're gorgeous…._" Pepper said, bringing the subject back, muttering the last part to herself so no one else could hear. The two both furiously blushed.

"Wait, what? What do you mean by _**my**_?" Tony asked, confused.

"Oh, I was about to say 'my' instead of 'a'…..i—uhhh…." Pepper explained, her voice quivering.

"Oh…..so you were going to say 'my hero' instead of 'a hero'….uhh, that's ok, you know, probably didn't mean it…." Tony said, disappointed for some reason that she didn't mean it.

"Well, the truth is, I kinda did mean it…." Pepper admitted, sheepishly.

"You did? I-I'm your…?" Tony said.

"W-well, yeah…" Pepper said, blushing intensely.

"Uh---oh, well you know, thanks….i—ummmm…"

"W-well, I also like to think of it as my kn—" Pepper was going to say, but was interrupted by the bell.

"Ahh, uhh, I, umm, yeah, the bell, see ya…" Tony and Pepper babbled, running off to their classes.

**Aww, cute! Hahhh. Wellzzzzz, there's chappa tres for ya!!!! Sorry I couldn't post sooner. Docunment manager was having some techie problemsss ]: Review [:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey peoples!! Sorry if I kept you waiting too long, document manager was being a dick!!! Ahaah sorrryyyyy I got quite a mouth on me right now -.- anyways, chappah 4!! Yaayyyy [X**

What Pepper _meant_ to say before that wretched bell interrupted her was that Tony was…….._my knight in shining armor, literally._ She thought to herself as she secretively stared at Tony's back. She didn't know why she was about to admit that to him—the words just took over her lips. She wanted him to know _so__** badly**_. She wanted to know how he felt, too. She wanted to know what was really going on between the two. Pepper's daze was interrupted by someone passing her a note. It was from Rhodey.

_What are you staring at, Pepper?_

_**Oh, nothing, umm, you know, the board?**_

_Uh huh. Then why are you blushing, and why are you looking at 'the board' like you're in love or something?_

Shoot. She _was _blushing, and she really _did _have that look on her face.

_**Uh..umm….well, the truth? Me and Tony were on the roof last period and I kinda said some stuff…..**_

Rhodey smiled. _What stuff?_

_**Ummm…….well, he asked me why I talked so much, so I told him it's cuz he's so smart and uhhhhh…..well other stuff, and, uhhh……**_

_Pepper, what did you tell him?_

_**ALRIGHT, I said i talk a lot because I get so nervous around him, and he's all smart and a hero and perfect and all….**_

_Smart? Perfect? Sounds like someone's got a crush._

_**What? Me? I do not!**_

_Yeah, you do. Tony just doesn't know it because he's oblivious. Think, Pepper. You hate Whitney. Whenever Tony's fighting someone, you're terrified. You __cried__ the first time. When he almost died getting shot by the armor, you were even more sad than I was. Come on, it's kind of obvious._

_**What? Wh-I don't….nononono….i……**_

_I won't tell, I promise._

_**Fine, I do, okay? But who can blame me? I mean, really. With those looks, and that personality, no wonder I called him perfect.**_

_Yeah. Too bad I'm not a girl. _

_**Anyways, while we were on the roof, I could swear I saw someone watching Tony. Like, a shadow, and they were on the roof across the street.**_

They went on for a couple more minutes then decided to pay attention to the lesson. Later, they were all walking home. Pepper nudged Tony.

"Tony, I see the figure again. Right over there." Pepper said, pointing up the street.

"I think you're right. I see a dark figure." Tony said, staring at where Pepper's finger was pointing out.

"That's not good, man. We should probably leave before it does something to us." Rhodey said. The other two agreed but couldn't find themselves able to move.

"Guys, come on." Rhodey pleaded. Tony and Pepper stayed put. Pepper moved her legs, then tried pushing Tony towards home, but couldn't. Tony was staring deeply at the figure. Suddenly, he started walking towards it. Something was wrong.

"TONY! What are you doing? Get back here! Your place is the other way! Tony!" Pepper yelled as Tony ignored her and walked further down the street, closer and closer to the shadow. Rhodey and Pepper screamed after him to come back, and saw it wasn't working. They quickly ran after him, but couldn't keep up. They looked up to see Tony standing next to the shadow. The shadow laughed an evil and menacing laugh then disappeared…taking Tony with him. Pepper caught one last look into Tony's eyes and saw him fighting the power that was overcoming him. Pepper dragged Rhodey down the street.

"Come on, we have to help Tony!" Pepper said, not looking back at Rhodey.

**Dun dun dun!!!!!!! Haha that's what my friend used to say when she saw my vice principal walking down the hall [X anways, opinions? Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyyyyy!!!!!!! Sooooo ik last chapter was pretty epic!!! Prepare yourselves for more epic tales of Iron Man: Armored adventures!!!!(in a fic, or course!)**

Tony stood in a darkened room. One room particularly dark. Dark to match the mysterious figure of Tony's captor.

"You understand what you must do, child?" The familiar shadow asked Tony.

"Yes, master." Tony replied in a hypnotized voice. The shadowed man stepped out of his shadow and revealed his identity. He was a man around his thirties, but age doesn't matter in this scenario. The man had a black shirt and pants on, and had a particularly gothic outline. For purposes of camouflage only. The man's name was Shadow. ((probably saw that coming…..!)) Shadow nodded and shoed Tony away on his business. Tony turned around and walked to the bright outer world of New York City. He put his best Tony face on and pretended that nothing has happened, then proceeded to find his normal life in his lab, school and home. Inside, Tony was fighting the force of Shadow's hypnotism. He stopped as Tony regained his conscious again. He soon failed, and was totally taken over by Shadow's command. Then someone on the street stopped him.

"Tony! Tony, where did you go? What happened? Are you okay?" A girl asked him. A familiar pang poured into him. _Pepper._ Tony then tried fighting the force again.

"P-Pepper……n-n-no…._run….__**RUN!**_" Tony said in a struggling voice. Tony then lost all sense of control.

"Tony, don't scare me like that! What are you talking about?" Pepper said, worried.

"The real question is _how would you like me to scare you, then?_ I—Tony, told you to run. We warned you, girl. _Run_." Tony's mouth moved, but it wasn't him speaking. Pepper couldn't bring her legs to move.

Here pops the reader's curiosity: If this is someone else in Tony's body, where is the real Tony? Well, why do you think I asked such a question? To answer, of course.

Tony found himself falling from the sky, from nowhere in particular, to nowhere in particular. Everything but Tony was pitch black. He then fell on his bottom. After flinching over the pain, Tony stood up.

"What? Where am i?" Tony asked, his voice echoing.

"In your self-conscious mind, dear." An unnamed voice replied. It was a woman's voice. _It sounds familiar…_Tony felt his heart start to ache. This voice brought tears to his eyes.

"M-mom?" Tony asked, holding back tears. Then a woman appeared from the shadows of the mysterious area.

"Yes, dear, it is me." Tony's mom, Kyla, answered.

"What is this place?" Tony asked again.

"I told you, it's your self-conscious. Inside your mind." She answered, again.

"Why am I here?" Tony asked, more serious than hurt.

"You are here because Shadow took control of you." Kyla replied.

"What can I do? I need my body back; I need to tell my friends I'm ok." Tony pleaded.

"You have to fight this for yourself, Tony. Fight the power, Tony. I believe in you….." Kyla said, fading away. Within seconds she was gone.

"WHAT DO I DO!" Tony screamed, upset. He wandered his self conscious for an answer. He came to a place where there were pictures of Tony's memories were on the walls, framed like perfect pictures in a museum. Tony walked through, looking at all his memories. Then he came to one in particular that was his favorite.

The picture was of him and Pepper one night, when they were outside at night. He remembered the day like yesterday. Pepper had wanted to see the sky at night.

"_Tony, this is wonderful!" Pepper said, laughing._

"_Well, it was your idea." Tony replied. Tony was laying on the grass in between the factory and the Rhodes home. Pepper was lying on him, head snuggled into Tony's chest. Her hands were hugging Tony as they lay on the grass in the cool night. Pepper shivered a little, causing Tony to feel the vibrations on his body._

"_Cold?" Tony asked._

"_A little." Pepper replied. Tony pulled a blanket from the ground next to him and wrapped it around Pepper. They remained looking at the beautiful night sky._

"_It's beautiful up there, Tony." Pepper said with amazement. Her eyes sparkled. _

"_How long were you planning on just stargazing, Pepp—" Tony asked, realizing that Pepper had fell asleep. Tony smiled._

He remembered how peaceful it was that night. How warm her grip felt around his body.

She remembered hearing his soothing heartbeat accompanying the peace that lie with them that night. The memory came back to Pepper not too long ago, as she found herself still not moving.

"You're pretty brave, girl." The taken-over Tony told her.

"Tony, you don't have to do this. You can fight it, Tony! It's me, Pepper! Your best friend? The one you told…"

"_all about how I kept you calm and centered?" _Tony heard the words echo in the empty dark space. He knew it was Pepper trying to talk him out of this.

"Pepper! Rhodey! Can you hear me? Guys! Help!" Tony screamed back to Pepper. He didn't hear anything back. He was stuck. He had to find his own way out.

"The Tony you know is gone, girl. I'm in control, now." The evil Tony said.

"No, you're not. I know Tony, I know him more than anyone possibly could. He's in there, somewhere, and I know he'll take control again. He's so smart that I know he could beat you. My Tony is in there somewhere!"

"_MY TONY. He's so smart…." _Tony heard the words echo in the empty space.

"_My Tony…." _It echoed. Tony screamed.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Tony screamed, fighting the power hard this time. He needed more modivation.

"And what are you going to do about it? You're just a girl. You can't do anything."

"I _can_. I know Tony. I….i……I love him……"

"_I love him…."_ Tony heard the words. _That _was enough modivation. He had to get himself back, so he could comfort her as he knew tears were rolling down her face.

On the outside, a bright light shone through Tony's mouth and eyes. A bright light took over his face, causing Tony to scream. Pepper's tears rolled faster now.

Pepper felt a warm hand on her cheek. It wiped away her tears, then wrapped her in a warming hug.

"Everything's okay, Pepper. It's me, Tony. I'm ok." Tony said, gaining full control of himself again. He felt he had a new awakening for the world. Pepper snuggled her head into his chest and cried some more.

"I....love you, Tony, don't ever scare me like that again." Pepper said, sniffling.

"I kinda heard you the first time. I promise, I won't." Then Tony whispered something in her ear, making her smile. He lifted Pepper's head up then pulled her in closer. Soon their lips touched, releasing the feelings that were hidden deep down under for so long.

"Would it make you feel better if we watched the stars again?" Tony asked. Pepper nodded.

**The End!!!!**

**Hahahahah that was awesomeeeeee [: reviews!!**


End file.
